The chosen two?
by KaraAragon
Summary: things seemed to be pretty normal... but all of a sudden he was thrown into my world... I love him, but can I really love something that was never real to begin with? I want this all to be reality, or have I just been dreaming this whole thing?
1. Chapter 1

I was still in my bedroom, breathing lightly so I must have known it was going to happen. My dream still buzzing around my head. It was obvious someone was trying to sneak into my room, not very ninja like. I rolled over just as my father flicked on the lights.

"Happy Birthday Amara!"He yelled.

"You know dad, if your going to surprise me at least be more ninja about it." I yawned fully going into awake mode.

"Could you just this once go along with it?" He ask sarcastically. "Now come on, we have a big day ahead of ourselves."

"You me and the gang." Which only consisted of Tohru and Miharu, both of which I envied because both of them are from Japan. Well besides that I loved my life, and enjoyed it to the fullest!

Tohru was the same only recently, I just found out, that her parents are both drunkies. As for Miharu, he lives in a foster home, loving the fact that he actually has a home to go to, unlike some unfortunate souls.

Today was going to be better, we were going go down to the beach for my party. It's going to get even more better knowing my dad was going to be our host, I really tried to tell him to act like a guest, but he said he was too old for that, and that was a better job to do anyway.

"Well are you ready?" He asked when I came out of my room fully dressed and packed.

"Of course, let's go!"

"Look! It's beautiful!" Tohru called out catching glimpse of the beach when it came into view.

"No kidding! Can't wait to see the look on your face..." Miharu chimed. snickering at me, with a cheezy grin planted across his face.

"Huh?"

"Oh the presents..."

"I told everyone of you in this car not to buy me anything."

"We know, we just don't listen very well." My father teased. "Which we will be doing first."

"And when we get home I have a better present you'll enjoy better." both boys looked curious. "It's nothing bad, trust me, but it is a girl thing."

"Oh wonderful." I say with a groan. We parked and went down to a picnic table. I set my stuff down and watch them carry two packages over.

"Alright let's get this over with so I can get in the water quickly." I grumbled.

"Okay the first one is from me." Tohru screeched.

"Tohru you got me two gifts?"

"Well a gift and an envelope." She giggled.

"Sweet. I always wanted an envelope, and the winner is..." I say pulling out the card. "Me." I say with a laugh. It had three smiley faces on it one plain, one holding a birthday cake, and one with a birthday cake on it. inside it said we would all love to see your birthday suit birthday person! I grinned at her, she could tell I loved it.

"Thanks I love it!"

"Alright next is me!" Miharu said giving me two presents. I unwrapped the first and then the second, they were inflatable whales and sharks.

"Yay floatie war!"

"That was the point." He smirked with a cheezy grin.

"Thank you Miharu."

"Last one." My dad handed me a small box. I 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at it.

"Oh the good gifts always come in small boxes." I opened it and in it was a shiny key. "Oh dad you didn't."

"I did, it's in the parking lot somewhere, and you have to find it. It shouldn't be too hard it has a giant bow on it" I got up and walked into the parking lot.  
>there it was a shiny silver Audi TT.<p>

"Oh my god dad!" I yelled running over to it. I looked at it in every angle, then unlocked it sitting in the drivers seat. "Do I get to drive it home?"

"Well you're not breaking any laws, they may mistake you as a sixteen year old robber..." He mumbled.

"But I loved being sixteen." I put the key in the ignition and started it. The car purred to life.

"It's all been programed to your favorite stations."

"Uh Amara... didn't you want to get in the water?" I looked up at both Miharu, and Tohru.

"Right, I can love my car later, I want to start our floatie war!" I cut the engine and headed back to the picnic table, blew up the floaties and began to play. The sun had reached it's peak when we got out of the water to eat lunch.

"Hey Miharu, you noticed she never mentioned him?" she stifled for a giggle.

"Don't jinx it! She might go on and on about him." I stared confused at my best friends.

"What are you talking about?"

"Amara... do you have to be clueless?" Tohru sighed. "Well it's part of your gift." I stared at her, and this time Miharu too.

"Oh are you talking about Kin..." Miharu covered my fathers mouth.

"I will let you know when we get home." She whispered. I was still confused. Who was he? Dad handed me a hotdog with garden salsa chips on the side. I put a chip in my mouth. could they be talking about..

"So...ra?" I whispered.

"Hm?" they spoke in unison. I looked up and then everything began to fade, and suddenly turned black. I leaned forward darkness finally taking over.

I opened my eyes and stared around clueless. I couldn't see a thing, like I've gone blind. "Dear child, it's in your heart." Someone called out. "It's there, what you desire. Him. You wish for him, and its not always what most humans want. I'll give you what you want, because your heart is strong. Though in the end, you will have to choose a path. Both roads of your strongest desire. But don't be afraid..."

"Huh?" My head started spinning, I took a couple of steps forward. "I don't understand."

"You don't, but you will in time, it's your story. Keep walking forward..." the voice faded. Light lit the area. There stood two doors. I'd have to pick a path to start, ending here.

I closed my eyes. His face was real inside my mind., royal blue eyes staring at me. His beautiful brunette hair standing out on all ends, and his hand was reaching out to me. His smile was brilliant, and I can see him waving me towards him.

I reached my hand out, and he began to fade. my heart began to beat out of control.

My eyes fluttered open with a tear falling down my cheek. "SORA!" I ran to the door he was standing in front of opening it up to a brighter room. "Wait! but I... so..sora... sor...a.." My voice faded.

"Your fate has been set, and so it shall be done, your strongest desire." My eyes opened and Miharu, and Tohru were staring at me, dad was beside me shaking me awake.

"Honey are you alright?" he asked questionable.

"What happened?" I asked looking around. Mustard and Ketchup inked across my face. "You guys could have at least moved my food before I fell into it."

"Sorry" they say in unison. "Actually we don't know what happened... you said Sora, and blanked out for an hour." Said Miharu. "What happened to you?"

"Well I saw..." My eyes shot wide, and I jumped frantically turning my head this way and that.

"Saw what?"

"Sora..." I whispered only so that I could hear what I just said. "Nothing I really don't want to kill a day so let's enjoy." I really couldn't think straight, I was so confused, but I didn't let it show. the day ended with Tohru as the floatie champion. I got in my car and we drove home. Of course my dad still didn't trust guys at night, (or daylight, Miharu is an exception) Tohru spent the night.

As soon as we got to my room she turned with a grin on her face. That's right. I had one more surprise. "alrighty finally my super dooper extreme awesomeness gift!" She handed me a wrapped game/dvd sized gift. I unwrapped it to find kingdom hearts II inside.  
>"Um... Tohru thanks but I have this already."<p>

"Nope, not that one, this one is special..." She grinned

"Okay what's different?"

"Oh, you'll love this!" she sat me down beginning the story


	2. Chapter 2

(sora's POV)

_**Another strange dream. I was standing in a room looking down upon two people. I couldn't reconginze either one of them, they looked different. she laid acrossed his sweatychest.I turned, not staring at the two, and began walking towards the door.**_

_**"Sora?" Her sweet angelic voice called out. I froze, could she see me?**_

_**"What is it?" I turned to look at them again. I recognized him now. It was me, he looked older. the only problem is I could never think about a person like that, not even towards the person I love. Or maybe thought I loved.**_

_**"I know it's going to be a girl this time..." A girl? Did that mean I... He chuckled, or I chuckled.**_

_**"Maybe, I know she's going to look like you. but you do know we're going to have to take another bath right?"**_

_**"Yeah, but this time can we go together?" I stood frozen unable to comprehend anything, understand nothing(Oh so that's what it means one who knows nothing can understand nothing)**_

_**"Of course now that I know one thing is true."**_

_**"What's that Sora?"**_

_**"I love you Amara..." Her faced glowed and she smiled sweetly.**_

_**"I love you too Sora..."**_

"SORA!" Donald screeched. "Wake up! It's time to go to the new world" I sat up and he looked at me. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... just give me a sec okay?"

"Okay..." He tapped his foot then stood by the door. "Lets go!" I followed him out the door relunctantly.

"Sora? You look upset. What's wrong?" Goofy asked as we entered the Gummi Ship.

"Well lately, I've been having these dreams, and well I thought I liked Kairi, but my dreams have told me otherwise." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Are you saying that Kairi isn't the one you love?"

"I'm not quite sure." I got in the drivers seat and put in the coordinations in for the next world.

"Do you know who she is?" Goofy asked.

"I know everything about her its weird, like her memories became apart of mine, and last night I finally got her name."

"Well what's her name?" Donald asked.

"Amara." Everyone suddenly became quiet, not sure what we were expecting out of that. _**Amara**._Her name was repeated over and over until we got to the new world.

"Alright, before we get out, I just wanted to let everyone to know we might get separated, because this world is big, and has a lot of area." Donald explained.

"What might uh this world be called?" Goofy asked at the end of Donalds explanations.

"It's called..."


	3. Chapter 3

[Amara's POV]  
>"You're kidding! That can't be true!" I stared blankly at the cover, she was right. There were blank spots across Sora and he was holding something, but there was no one else on the cover.<p>

"Where'd you get this from?" Tohru giggled.

"I know, I didn't believe it either."  
>"Then where'd you get it?" I asked again.<p>

"Okay, from the beginning, I wanted to find you the perfect gift, and I was walking around looking at different stores. I giggled and told myself 'the perfect gift would be a boyfriend.'

"I think when I said that something amazing happend. A store was built at the place where the house burned down last year. So I went inside and looked around, everything in that store felt so unreal. I got up to the counter and a man in a black coat was standing behind it.

'excuse me?' I asked he didn't answer so I thought he was listening 'i'm looking for the perfect gift for my friend and everything in her looks so neat.' He didn't say anything more instead he slid out the game. 'oh sorry, she has that already.'"

"'Not this one, this one is special, of course at the end you get a special world, and your friend will understand what it means." I stared at him. I really didn't get it. Then this is what got me to get it.

"Amara will know Sora" I turned around and looked at the game again.

"How much?"

"Free take it." I thought he was going to call the cops and tell them I stole the game, but here it is."

"Amara will know Sora..." I repeated.

"Yeah that's what he said to tell you." Tohru sighed.

"Amara will know Sora..." I was blank.

"Hey Amara? Are you okay?"

"Yeah we'd better get to bed, Dad says we have a big day ahead of us, Somewhere we haven't gone this summer."

"Oh yeah." She smiled.

"You know don't you?" She nodded and I pointed towards my door. "Bed now."  
>"Yes Ma'am!" She saluted, marching out of my room and into the guest. I sighed getting into bed. Tomorrow would be different. I wonder about this game though. I picked up the game, and stared at Sora, those blank spots were around his waist, and all down his front. could it be that he's holding someone? I set the game aside finally drifting to sleep.<p>

[Sora's POV]  
>"You're sure you want to go there?" I asked Donald. He grumbled. "Alright let's go!" We entered the new world although I couldn't hear Donald or Goofy near me. I opened my eyes and I was on the floor of a dark room. "Where am I?" I whispered to myself, I jumped back when I saw someone's face laying in bed.<p>

I covered my mouth and took a step back, and tripped over a bag on the floor landing in it. Just a beanbag. I looked back at the sleeping person, it was a girl.

I stared at her in different directions, her face was covered with her hair. I blushed reaching out to move her hair and froze. this was the girl from my dream. She turned over mumbling. "So..ra..." She whimpered. She knew who I was? Maybe she'd seen the same dreams as me. I sighed and looked over at a case on her bookshelf.

"Kingdom hearts II?" I picked it up and there was a picture of me with blank spots around my waist and parts of my front. How strange. Why or how could she have a phot of me? We've never met.

I put the case back down and placed my hand on the wall for support. I have to leave, I had to find Donald and Goofy. I let my hand slide and it flicked on a light. Crap. I turned around to see if she was asleep.

"Dad?" She asked turning over to look at me. She turned red blinked a couple of times and stared at me again. "Your...your...  
>[Amara's POV]<br>It hadn't been ten minutes when I heard someone in my room. I didn't know who, they tripped and landed on the beanbag on the ground. The person now reached out, and my heart began to race, they're warm hand moved a strand of my hair out of my face and did a small gasp.

I rolled over, "So...ra..." I grumbled. why did I grumble that? it's not even possible.

"Kingdom hearts II?" I heard whispering again, maybe it was dad being nosy about Tohru's present. the lights flicked on and I rolled over again.

"Dad?" I asked. turned bright red when I saw blue eyes staring at me in shock. I blinked a couple of times to see if he would dissapear, that I was just a hallusinating. I wasn't. "Your... your... Sora." I managed to say and sat up.

"Uh... yeah how do you know me?" He asked, this had to be real.

"Well basically your not suppose to be here." I told him.

"Why?"

"In my world your just a video game, in your world you have no ide that you were created in mine, and you are quite popular."

"I really don't get it." He tilted his head in confusion. I tried to cover my face from catching on fire.  
>"Uh... yeah well here I have the three ps2 games and this DS one, but I really don't think your supose to know about Roxas's life, and the works."<p>

"wait there are four games... who's Roxas?"  
>"Yeah, and I can't tell you, at least not yet." He fell down on the floor in a seated posistion. I turned on the T.V. and the Ps2 and it began to load. I loaded up my game on the first kingdom hearts and Sora just stared.<p>

"But's that's me, when I first got the keyblade." Just at the mention his keyblade came out. He stood up and looked around. I giggled.

"Trust me, there isn't anybody from your world here." In another blink I was holding a keyblade of my own. "Whoa!" Sora turned to look at it.

"but this..."  
>"And here begins two lovers destiny..." we looked around and a nobody was standing in front of me and I blocked. sora jumped in fornt of me and got rid of it.<p>

"Thanks."  
>"No problem Amara."<p>

"How do you know me?" I asked shocked, resisting the urge to jump him.

"Well..."

"Amara? Are you alright?" dad called from the other side of my door. I panicked and pushed Sora into my bed and covered him with my blanket.

"what're you doing?" He whispered.

"Hiding you, I'll explain later just stay still." I flicked the lights off and reached for my handle, when the door swung open.

"Hi Dad." I said tiredly.

"Hey are you alright? I heard jumping and voices in there. issomeone in there? He asked trying to himself in.

"No dad my phone went off Miharu just wanted to say goodnight." He looked at me.

"You know, you are hiding a relationship behind my back that's why he's never allowed over."

"I don't like him like that."

"yeah right, I see the way you look at each other." Sora grumbled and I froze, in shock.

"what was that?" He said turning red.

"My phone I'm getting a text message."  
>"Miharu."<br>"Probbly, now go to bed okay, dad? I'm tired and want to get some sleep." He was still red, but he still went away. I breathed heavily, and sora came out from under my covers looking at me.

"Why'd you grumble?" I whispered loudly.

"I really didn't mean to, I don't know why, but I didn't want to think of you with a boyfriend." I blushed and then he blushed too, not really choosing his words correctly.

"I get what you mean. My dad is paranoid, he doesn't trust guys so if he saw you he'd probably do something to you that I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for."

"Amara?"

"yeah?"

"Well didn't you want to know how I knew who you were, you explained how you knew me."

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me." I got up and took the game out, plaing it back on the shelf, and put the second one in. I loaded it up and then he turned red, probably remembering something.

"Well, I have dreams about you. In fact, I know a lot about you. Two nights ago I had a dream that you and your two friends were at the beach the only thing I didn't know was your world and my creation."

"Wait a minute, the beach? I was there this afternoon." He looked at the screen, and I didn't move from the load file. "What about last night? You said the beach was two nights ago."

"Well..." He turned red and looked around. "Donald! Goofy! Where are they?" He looked up at me and I shrugged.

"Don't avoid my question, what happened." I asked, trying to sound mad, but sounded sincere.

"Can we save that dream for later?" I smiled.

"Alright, that sounds good for me at least. I know there's going to be a later."

"While I'm here though, I think I'm going to stick around with you, I found out you have a keyblade."

"I need to know thought before coming to my world, what did you do before?" He placed a finger under his chin.

"well, we were at hollow bastion about ready to go to twilight town, well were trying to get into the realm of the darkness."

"Alright well then you haven't seen Riku or Kairi..."

"You've seen them?"

"yeah of course, but I can't tell you anything you have to figure that out for yourself."

"Well, at least their okay right? you could at least tell me that much." I nodded. "Thanks."

"Na problem..." I yawned.

"Sorry I've kept you awake."

"It's no big deal." Litterally. He sat in quiet for a moment then looked up at me.

"There was another thing I wanted to know..."

"Hm?"  
>"Well about your dad He said he heard someone in here, and you told him it was your phone?"<p>

without thinking, I grabbed my cell phone and played my ringtone "under the sea" featuring sora, I blushed and shut if off.

"You have a recording of my voice?" He turned his head, now turning red.

""Yeah well, you're a great singer." He laughed at my statement. I didn't laugh because I was being dead serious. "I really do like your voice, sora." Silence filled the room and it made me tired.

"You should go to bed. You're tired."  
>"but where would you sleep? I can't make you sleep on the floor, take my bed."<p>

"I can't do that, it's your bed.'

"Of course you can, stand up." He obeyed and I pushed him down onto my bed.

"Well that's not fair!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down. it wasn't the smartest thing to do. His body heated under mine, I stared at his royal blue eyes and a tears began to spill.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked taking his hand off mine to wipe it away.

"yeah I'm fine." It's just that I know that I can'tlove you or you can't love me the same way as you do Kairi. I put my head against his chest know this will ever be the closest as we're ever going to get. I got up and slid away from his arms and sat on the floor.

"Take my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor, It would be best if I slept closest to the door anyway. I ahve super keen senses so I'll be able to tell if someone is coming in to wake me up." He nodded at me and he threw me my blanket.

"Thank you Amara." He whispered before falling asleep. I crawled over to his side looking at his hand and thinkg about our first touch.

It was strange that feeling I wonder if he felt it too. I smiled warmly before falling asleep on the floor.

(third person)  
>As the two slep a burst of light came from the strange case sitting upward A girls feet were shown at the bottom, the fate will only become difficult for Sora he had to choose whose heart was meant to be as for Amara she has to choose what is right, gain or loose. "Amara needs Sora..." Whispered the darkness. "Sora needs..."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

[Amara's POV]  
>Quiet toes came creeping closer to my door. I yawned. Last night was weird. I'm sure I dreamed it. I rolld over and Sora's sleeping face, made mine turn beet red. His face was adorable that I sat up thinking straight. He reallyis here and I really did have a... I held my hand out and my keyblade appeared. It was like king Mickeys and soras, only mine had an orange handle, and a gold blade. There could only be one keyblade chosen one, that's why it's called chosen 'one'<p>

Maybe, it's because our worlds are different? The toes quietly came to a halt and I stood up immediately, putting the keyblade away. "GOOD MORNING!" Tohru yelled. Sora flipped out of bed startled. I looked back at him, he was rubbing the back of his hea. I frantically placed a finger to my lips when he looked up at me.

"What was that?" Tohru asked looking around my room, through the little space I provided.

"Nothing, you just startled me."

"Right."

"So what's the big surprise?" Knowing Tohru she'd just go along with it.

"Well get dressed we're leaving in an hour. You'll just follow your dad down there."

"right, no hints. So go, I want to get dressed. She grinned and I shut the door.

"Leaving? where are you going?"

"don't know, no one will tell me." I say going into my closet. "No Peaking." He nodded and turned his head. I quickly threw on a black tank top iwth a long sleeve sweatshirt and some chained baggy capris. I came out grabbed my bursh, and quickly put in two pigtails and some deoderant on.

"You look nice." Sora said chuckling and pointing to my pigtails. They were off. I fixed them and put my hitop converse on. I was just about to open the door when I looked back at Sora.

"I can't just leave you here, you'd get bored, and I can't bring you then my dad, Tohru and Miharu will know about you."

"Then let me go, I am a very adaptable person."

"That's not the problem, You have... Fangirls. I don't want you hurt they're really vicious, and just picturing one of them taking off with you tied up making you they're sex slave!" I say in one breath.

"You'll help defend me won't you?" I blushed.

"Yeah...of course."

"Well let's get going." He almost walked out my door and I quickly shut it.

"Use the window. Remember? My dad is paranoid, just wait as soon as you get out, I'll come get you." He nodded and went out the window when I walked out the door. "Hey dad."

"Alright let's go!" He started his car and I bent down to window level.

"I forgot something, Why don't you pick up Miharu and I'll meet you there."

"Well Tohrus in your car." My eyes widen.

"Um... sure... alright... cool I'll see you there dad." He looked at me strange before shaking it off and driving away. Tohru stared at me like she was upset.

"Amara? Do you want me to go?"

"Of course I do, just not in my car, I don't want to be rude it's just that... well something happened that my situations worse, I do know what that guy meant by Amara will know Sora."

"Okay I'm confuse I just wanted to know why you didn't want to take me."

"Ugh... It's complicated. If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out, or, do some other weird thing? You might just scare him."

"Him? Who's him?"

"Just take a look for yourself." I turned around and took a deep breath. "SORA!" I yell and Tohru began laughing.

"Why did you yell that? Are you nuts? He's not real! boy that is the most craziest..."

"Yeah?" I heard him call coming over to my side. Instantly Tohru shut up. She stared wide eyed.

"Sora, Tohru, Tohru, Sora." I introduced. she stared again and Sora grinned.

"You weren't kidding? did he bring Riku with him?" she asked looking behind him.

"Riku?"

"Tohru shut it! He doesn't know about it yet." She stopped drooling.

"Sorry." She apologized

"Wait how many people about us?" Sora asked looking at me.

"Well almost the world, you are a best selling game." I told him.

"Amara! your dad let's go!" Tohru snapped. I turned and quickly loaded up the car, and drove down the street.

"Wow, this is a lot different then the gummi." Sora said looking at the walls of my car.

"yes, you can drive a gummi and wreck it all you want but this is genuine, it only works once, it doesn't magically repair itself so no you can't drive it."

"I wasn't going to ask." He said pouting.

"Sure you weren't. I know you well enough taht your curious on how to drive it."

"Okay so maybe I am, Please?"

"No, I just got it yesterday, at least let me wear it down."

"why would you want to wear it down? I thought you said it was geniune."

"It is but I haven't broken it in yet."

"So you want to break it now?" He teased.

"You know what I mean!" I giggled.

"Hey, guys? did you forget that I'm here too?" Tohru asked breaking our conversation.

"Sorry" We say in unison.  
>"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two have known each other your entire life."<p>

"Well, of course I would know a lot about sora..." I say pulling into Miharus driveway.

"And I would know a lot about Amara too."

"How would you know..." KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. My dad smiled at me through the glass, I'm glad the windows were tinted.

"Sora get down!" He ducked behind the seat and I rolled down the window.

"Hey so it's going to be a long trip, but we'll stop a couple of times along the way."  
>"Alright let's go."<p>

(three hours later)  
>Theree tummies growled and were were all starving. "Oh! I almost forgot, yestereday I wanted to tell you at 11:00 P.M. Happy birthday but you were asleep."<p>

"You know the exact tiem?" Tohru asked.

"Well in one of my dreams I remembered that you asked the same question." sora stated.

"Oh I remember." My phone began to ring and Sora blushed. I answered quickly. "Hey diner coming up so stop soon."

"Alright bye." I hung up and spotted the diner. "finally I can get some grub!" sora said his stomach growling louder.

"Sorry sora, but you have to stay here. don't worry I'll get something two people can share."

Aw... no fair." I cut the engine, and saw my dad waving us in.

"I'll meet you in Tohru, I just have to make sure Sora stays in the car." She nodded and headed in. "Stall for me!" I yelled at her. sora stared at me with an angry face.

"Okay I'll stay just hurry up and get something to eat." He said leaning back. I grinned at him. I sup around and five nobodies and heartless appeared. I waved my hand back and charged at them. Sora quickly got out and helped me get rid of them.

"Uh oh, we might have to travel the world to find Donald and Goofy." I looked back at Sora.

"Maybe"

"Well I better gett something in your stomach." I say patting his stomach. He grinned and sat back in the car.

"Dang! I watched him scarf that puppy down in five minutes!" Tohru exaggerated.

"How much longer?" I looked at the sign L.A.? What were we doing here?

"Actually were here." We turned a corner and I was driving into the disneyland, hotel parking lot.

"He didn't..."

"He did!" Tohru grinned at me looking back at Sora who looked confused. "What about Sora! we can't jsut leave him."

"Well luckly I got paid today another 5,000 copies sold." I tell her.

"what are you talking about?" Sora asked looking at both our faces.

"Oh my book, I am a best selling novelist, and I got paid today. So don't worry,you'll be able to stay. Just stay here so I can talk to the lady."

"I don't get why you have to keep me a secret, I'm sure your dad would understand.

"Have you met her dad?" Tohru giggled.

" Remember Ariels dad?" He nodded. "Yeah, he's worse then that. When it comes to guys. He might flip if he found out you spent the night in my bed." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Eh...hehe... I guess your right." I nodded and got out of the car.

"I have reservation for four." My dad asked. she nodded handing him two keys.

"Here you go don't worry about your stuff I had Tohru pack for you." He walked over to the elevator and went in.

"I'll meet you up there." He nodded when the door shut. "Excuse me ma'am can I request something big?"

"What is it?"

"Well I have another friend with me, but I dont' want my father to know. I can pay fro them, but could you please not put this on the bill or tell him?"

"Of course, only because you are Amara I gought your book, I just love your stories.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, just call for help." I gave her the money and then got both Tohru and Sora up to the room. Inside there wer two beds. Tohru giggled, and I let my jaw drop, sora did the same.

"Tohru and I can share" I say jumping into bed. "D don't know aobut you guys, but I'm tired."

"Well yeah you were driving." Tohru crawled in next to me and Sora jumped into his bed next to us.

"So what is this place?" Sora asked getting a mouthful of tired.

"Disneyland." I say getting even drowsier."

"Explain in the morning, I'm tired." Moments later we all passed out.  
>(third person)<br>The mysterious case found it's way to the two lovers destiny and sat on top of the T.V. and a girls ankles were now showing.

"It's becoming more clear to the both of them that, that's how they wer set, A slim road narrowing closer to the final desicion..." The voice faded in then out...


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up rubbing my eyes looking to see if Tohru was awake, but all I found was a note. "Hey I'm heading down to get breakfast see ya soon, and I'll distract your dad and Miharu so you can get some quality time with Sora " I blushed as I felt someone leaning against me, reading the note, I quickly held the note close and turn my head to see sora's face right next to mine. I don't know how I did it, but I had rolled across the bed my face still beat red.

"you okay?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "Are you getting sick or something, because you're heating up."

"Ah no I'm fine... Don't worry about me Sora, It's something else, anyway Breakfast sounds amazing, aren't you hungry, ah but I'm kind of sweaty because it was hot last night, not that it was weird or anything... I'm going to go take a shower." I say in one breath.

"Ah...mmmm okay, I'll wait for you." he sat down on the bed and looked at me for a moment then out the window and awed over things he's probably never seen. I blushed but turned sharply.

I quickly took my shower and got out looking at Sora. He was still looking out the window. I sighed and sat down next to him. "I'm not sure if this helps, but, just so you know everything does get better."

"A little." he smiles at me, and I try to contain my blush. " But I know I will find them eventually, and I have you to help me... although I'm still confused as to why you have a keyblade too... maybe you were the chosen one of this world... if that's possible."

"Hm... I guess... well lets go get breakfast... uh..." I looked at him and he looked back at me confused. "Crap, Dad's going to want to spend the day with me, what the hell am I suppose to do..." just then our door flung open and I shoved Sora onto the floor.

"Amara! you didn't sleep in too long did you haha, or did you cuddle in with... uh what happened?" She giggled and quickly shut the door behind her. Sora got up rubbing his face

"sorry Sora, I couldn't chance it."

"That's okay, you'll make up for it later..." I chuckled nervously and looked at Tohru. "Tohru, what are we going to do about my dad..."

"Leave that to me! I have a plan... not full proof but a plan nonetheless." I looked at her and sighed, this is going to be one long day

"Hm..." my dad removed his hand from my forehead and I roll over mumbling and pretending to ache. "Well you do seem a little sick..."

" I'm sorry, it might be from the long trip." I rolled over and didn't say anything after that, He sighed and got up.

"that's okay we have 6 more days to have fun. Get some rest sweetie." He shut the door and I waited five minutes before rolling out of the bed and looking at the bathroom.

"thank god he didn't go in there!" Sora sighed and came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah no kidding." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, "but lets go find Donald and Goofy!" We hopped into the elevator. "Or, since I haven't had one yet, let's have a fun day hmm?"

"Uh... yeah that sounds like a plan too, but we can always keep and eye out for them too. hehe Sora..."

"what?"

"Sometimes you just make me smile." He grinned again

"Well that's good, I'd rather see you smile than see you upset." I blushed again. Dammit Sora, I won't be able to handle myself if you continue up this nice and innocent crap, I'm seriously tempted to jump you right now... no no no... I shook my head thinking all that to myself. I'm just glad he can't hear what I'm thinking.

He pulled me out of the elevator and we were in downtown Disney. He pointed at the monorail and we got on, He awed at everything he saw, almost like he was a six year old. I just smiled and let him drag me along to where ever he wanted to go, even some of the rides I didn't want to ride, such rides like small world... ugh small world.

We sat down for a moment and we shared an ice cream at a bench in front of the princess castle. "So how are you enjoying this day so far?" He asked me.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well I've been dragging you along to things that I wanted to see, not really you." He turned his head away. " You haven't really said what you wanted to do, so I hope you're not mad or anything."

"Ah no, I'm happy with everything you picked seriously, actually all the thing I wanted to do, you suggested... and besides I'm happy with right now." He looked at me and blushed.

"But what do you want to do right now?"

"hm... let's go check out that gift shop." I pulled on him this time and we through away our leftover ice cream heading into the shop. We tried on all weird things and played with a couple of silly toys. Then we saw a goofy bandana and sora sighed. "You miss them don't you." He nodded

"But I'm not worried too much, Donald and Goofy can handle themselves without me." I grabbed his hand, and he blushed.

"Yeah, Im sure they're fine... did you want that hat?" He nodded and squeezed my hand. I pulled him up to the cashier and I saw her eyes grow wide.

"Hey you're Amara! I've read you're book, can I get your autograph?" I smiled and gave her my signature on receipt paper, then she looked at Sora and gasped.

"Wow, you're the best Sora cosplayer I've seen, can I have a picture with you?" I rolled my eyes, and he looked confused, He nodded and took the picture. She rang us out and we left the store.

"uh... that was weird." He managed. I giggled at him. just then my phone went off I went to reach for it, and I realized I haven't let go of his hand. He blushes and I grabbed my phone with my other hand.

"Hello?"

"Quick run! I can see you! I just sent off your dad and miharu to look for churros, they almost saw you!"

"Crap!" I shut the phone on her and pulled him into tomorrow land and we ran into the pizza place. "That was close... my dad almost saw us..."

"Hey, uh... since were here, can we eat?" I looked up and notice we were blocking the line.

"Sure." We hopped in line and finished quick... and just as we were passing the stage my phone went off. "What now?"

"Well jeez I was calling up to see if you were feeling better, but I guess not... anyway, did you hear they're doing this dance thing later in the evening... too bad you're sick though..." I looked at the sign and sighed.

"Yeah, I just... uh... well I'll talk to you later." I can here her screaming for me to talk to her and I looked at Sora. "Do you know how to dance?" He shooked his head no. "Do you want to learn?"

"what for though?"

"Well it'd be fun to dance though right? and I hear I'm pretty good at dancing..." I reached my hand out and smiled. "come on it'll be fun." He grabbed my hand and I started teaching the basics. We breezed through fox trot, meringue, cha cha... I could see in his face that he really enjoyed swing dancing. Somewhere in the middle of my teaching, they started playing music that I could teach that certain dance to

Now I went onto teaching him waltz... it took him a to count in 3's instead of 4's, he got better. I stopped and smiled at him. "Good, a lot better, now we can do that dance thing right?"

"I think we started it look." I looked around and sure enough there were people learning and teaching around me swaying and stepping in time. I looked back to Sora this time he had his hand stretched out to me. " Care to dance a little more?" He lead me through waltz and it started to get later, and people were dissapearing, I rested my head against his chest and started just swaying together. "is this still considered a dance?"

"In a way yes." We were silent, I could feel his hand resting on the small of my back pull me in closer and the other hand still holding out a perfect frame. I may have layed my head against his chest for the rest of the time we were dancing. "Hey Sora..."

"What is it?" He says in a hazy dream voice. I was silent for a moment, then he rested his chin on top of my head.

"It's nothing nevermind." We swayed a bit more, before our feet started to get sore. "Let's head back now." He nodded and didn't let go of my hand he was still holding for the dance and intertwined his fingers with mine.

(third person)

It has become very clear what his heart desires, will he make the desicion to love her when that moment comes? A new path has opened up in Sora's heart, as we take a look at our other lost and confused comrades...

"Hey Donald? Could this possibly be the Sacred land?" Goofy asked looking over at Donald and back up to the skies at the fireworks above

"I don't know goofy, I hope so, and I hope Sora will be able to find this place." They Sigh in unison. "we're doomed." They sighed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wake up to find another note on Tohrus pillow, and I began to wonder... was I loosing my touch? I giggle to my inner thoughts... only to Tohru I guess. I sat up and pushed back a strand of hair.

_Hey Amara I beat you to breakfast, but your dad saw you two together last night, He didn't ask me about it, but he was really upset you didn't say anything to him... So what's really going on? _

I sighed and threw my feet off one side of the bed. I set the note down and I looked up at Sora. I'm not exactly sure what happened either... it was really like a dream. I was swimming in dangerous waters. Thinking about it he wasn't apart of my world... he wasn't even real. I pushed back a strand of his hair looking at him more carefully. I couldn't stop myself from what I was really feeling...

I got up and headed for the bathroom when I noticed the present that Tohru got me for my birthday. My eyes widen at the sight... I didn't bring it with me... I was pretty sure that I left it at home. I touched it and I felt a spark... shocked I threw it and looked down at my fingertips. They were a bit red. I sucked on my first finger then looked down at the cover... No way.

The tears stung as I was trying to hold it back, and I could feel the fever rushing in my cheeks. What used to be just Sora and couple blanks spots on him now had been... me. He was holding me by the waist and I was standing in front of him with a smile. Was I proud of that? In some aspects of me that made my heart skip a beat, but I was replacing Kairi... I'm just as bad a Namine

"Hey why are you crying?" I looked back and noticed that the tears were now streaming down. I went to wipe it away.

"Nothing... but I can't do this to you." I sobbed. He looked at me confused. "Just look at this." He looked at my hands and noticed the case I was holding... he went to grab it out of my hands but flinched and shook his hands. "Did it shock you?"

"Yeah." He grabbed it and he studied it carefully. "So this is what's making you worry?" I nodded and he threw it on the bed. " What does this have to do with anything?"

"Don't be so clueless... I'm just as bad as namine... I'm replacing Kairi in your heart... don't deny it... you're falling in love with me aren't you." He was silent. "I... I..." I didn't know what else to say.

"You know whether or not... if I did fall in love with you was because I let it be my desicion... and it's not like I haven't forgotten Kairi..." I sobbed and quickly rolled away from him. "Will you please stop?"

"Stop what, from you doing something stupid? Or for me to even have these kinds of feelings for you?" He got to his feet and he went to grab my hands and I flinched away... he was now trying his best to get a hold of me, and I had fallen on the bed which he had me pinned down.

"Will you just listen?" I looked away my face becoming every shade of red. "I will let my heart feel what it wants, not what was written in a script. This feeling in my heart, the lump in my throat, are things about you... Because..."

"Because you love me?" I choked and he slowly leaned down to put his forehead against mine

"Because of exactly that... are you going to allow me to fall for you." I tried to pull away and he forced me to stare up into his royal blue eyes... god were they drawing me in... I sighed and was pleading with him to stop because this wasn't right at all when my phone rang. I went to reach for it but he stopped me.

"Sora..." I mumbled... I sighed again. "I've always been in love with you, ever since I've seen your character in a video game, I knew it wasn't real, but every day since I couldn't stop from what was happening.. and the week that I've gotten to know you... has made me realize just that. But not yet... you're still trying to sort things out between your friends, and you should worry about them, and not us."

"But you are one of my friends, and the girl I love. Of course I'm going to worry about you." He looked at me again and smiled. "For right now... can you please just let me." His fingers trailed up my arms leaving a little line of electricity flowing through me, my heart pulsing with every touch. He stroked a piece of my hair back, my cheeks under the palms of my hands. I watched as he leaned in closer he paused and I could feel the hot in his breath as it tickled against my skin. "Will you allow me to kiss you right now."

"Why are you asking permission?" I whispered back, my hands slowly getting loose under his grip my arms shaking as I drew them up around his neck. slowly his lips brushed against mine and I couldn't stop the force that came next.

Our lips crushed together and the heat rose from both of us. He reached around to the small of my back and pulled me up closer and more on the bed then on the edge. I propped up on my elbows to hold on to the kiss longer and he lay me back down he lets go and smiles at me. I return the gesture as I lean into kiss him again. His lips parting with mine. His hands roaming up and down my arms and waist. My hands freely flexing through his spikey brown hair.

He let go his breath drawing near my cheeks. I didn't mean to but a small moan popped out. I blushed and pulled him close into a hug. He chuckled and drew me close. He sat up still holding onto me, as I straddled him.

"Sora..." I say burying my face into his neck. "Can we wait on this?" He tried to look at me and I kept my face buried. " Don't get me wrong I love you so very much, but we need to find Donald and Goofy before things start getting to heavy for you to worry about. I know you want to worry about me too, but lets try and solve this problem first."

He nodded and kissed the crown of my head and rested his chin there. "I love you so much, like falling in love at first sight." He sighed and nodded. "Okay... I can agree to those terms crybaby."

"Shut up clueless." I giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sigh as I lean up against the elevator and sigh. "Well, I'm not exactly sure where to even begin to look, why does this have to be so frustrating?" I grumble. Sora laughs and leans into me. Frighten I side step away from him and turn my face away so he can't see my blush.

"Well... I've got a theory..." I look over at him. "I've noticed that when we go into Disneyland itself we don't seem to get attacked by any nobodies or heartless... but when we're here, and our keyblades have shown..." He looks at his hands. "I'm guessing that they might be at a Disneyland."

"That's brilliant!" I shout grabbing Sora's hands. "I think I know where they are, but now we need to find a distraction. Some what to escape my dad." I looked at the ground. I love my life, and I love my friends and family, but was I really going to give all of it away? I look back at Sora who now was staring at me. He smiled, and patted the top of my hand. Did I really want to give it all up for him?

"Well..." I look up and Sora was once again moving closer to me. I blushed but I didn't hesitate. he leaned in, and just before his lips landed on mine the elevator door opened. I looked over Sora's shoulder to see Miharu and my Dad. I gasped and backed away from Sora. Sora noticed and leaned up against the elevator wall.

"What the hell!" I can see my fathers face getting red. without thinking I quickly held the door shut button.

"Quick! push our floor button!" I yell at Sora, he kicked himself off the wall and pushed it. I held the door shut button until it reached our floor. I fumbled to get my room key out of my pocket, and when I finally got it I could see the other elevator door open. "Get in quickly!" I shoved him in and locked the door behind me. I hear pounding at my door. "Alright we need to get my stuff together before he finds a way to tear down that door." Sora nodds and starts gathering things.

I look over and begin to write a quick note. after it's written I look over to Sora who has my bag. "How are we going to escape?" I ask my face turning pale.

"I have an idea... hopefully it works in this world." I tilted my head and I could already he was summoning power within himself, His clothes changed to Blue and I smirked. I held on tightly to Sora and he opened the window. "Okay hold on tight." I nodded against his chest, and he jumped. I could feel the rush of the wind and then it stopped suddenly. When I opened my eyes again I could see Sora landing on the balls of his feet. My eyes glanced back up to the bedroom window where the curtain was now blowing in the wind outside of it.

I sigh and look at Sora. Well I guess there's no turning back now. We rushed into the parking lot looking for my car, and as soon as I found it we jumped in and drove away. I glanced back over my shoulder when Disneyland was just getting out of view and sighed. This was my path, I have lost something very dear to me. My past, my friends, my dad. I felt a hand touch mine and I looked over at Sora.

Thats right, I may have lost something, but I did gain something in return. I am with the man I love, and once we find his crew of friends, he will be sent home, and everything will return to normal. I won't be with him, and vise versa. "I guess for now." I finally say breaking the silence. He looked up at me and smile. "I'm stuck with you."

"Good." His hand tighten around mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wake up with a neck cramp. I pull my chair up and I hit my head on the roof of my car. "Ow..." I whined. I looked over at Sora who seemed a lot more peaceful than me. I sigh and leaned back. Well instead of using my card, I've been on the run with Sora for a while now. I think it's been a month. Our original plan was to head straight to Florida, but we wanted to make sure that my father wasn't looking for me.

I looked in my wallet and now we were dwindling on low money. I sighed again, well eventually I would have to use my car, the only great thing about me having this card was that my dad doesn't have access to it. I was smart enough on my way home, Tohru and I stopped at the bank and had officially put under my name.

I was a writer, and they understand if it was just for me, because I was of age, and I had my own income. Well... I pulled out the card and looked at it. I can try... I looked back over to Sora who was still sleeping and turned on the car. I drove over to a Starbucks. He woke up when I was getting out of the car.

"Hey." He yawns. "Where are you going?" He says sitting up.

"I was just going to get coffee... wants some?" He made a face and I giggled. "You don't have to get a black coffee, here come with me, I'll order you something super sweet." He blushed and nodded getting out of the car.

"I didn't know you can get coffee any other way." I laughed again.

"Yeah, blended in ice for some reason makes it taste sweeter too." He tilted his head to one side.

"Blending ice makes it sweeter?" I chuckled at him and sighed.

"Yeah when you say it like that it seems slightly weird. Anyway, since you're awake... do you want to go get something to drink?" He yawns again and opens the door.

"yeah sure why not?" I grin and we head inside. As we go in, I noticed a lot of people staring at him. Maybe it was the way he was dressed. You don't normally see people like that, and maybe that's why it was okay at Disneyland. I blushed a little bit, well, if nothing goes wrong with my card then maybe we should get him some new clothes.

"Hi how may I help you..." The girl at the counter looked up at us and I saw her face get all red. "Wow... you look just like Sora... the best cosplayer ever..." She murmured. I felt something in me, like this unleash of Angry, and I wanted to bash it in her. I leaned to Sora and She didn't notice me. "What may I get you?" She still had her eyes fixed onto him. Really? I'm right here. This time I grabbed his hand He laced his fingers with mine,but he didn't seem to mind or was oblivious to the situation.

"I like Caramel... didn't you say that it could be blended?" He looked at me and his finger was on his lip. What the hell, it was like he was a child. I nodded at him.

"Yeah, ask for a Caramel Frappecino." He nods and looks at the girl, who was now angrily looking at me. Finally. "I'll just have a black and white iced coffee, with an extra shot of espresso..."

"And I'll have the Caramel Frappecino..." He says questiongly.

"Anything else for you?" She directs that one again towards Sora.

"Yeah, we just drove through town, and we were looking for the nearest convience store, we're going to be staying at hotel tonight, you know we want to make sure to use protection." Her face became 50 shades of red and turned to make our drinks. I gave her my card, and you wouldn't believe how fast she swiped it and threw it back at us. I laughed a bit and Sora looked at me.

"What was that about?" I wipe away a tear from laughing to hard.

"Are you serious? She was trying to flirt with you, although it was probably not a good idea to piss her off, but seriously, she needed to back off, what if we were really dating, she would be interfering with us... you know..." I trailed off and blushed. Why did I do that? We weren't together, and I was only trying to help him, and nothing more. "Anyway, my card works, so if you want we can stay in a hotel tonight."

"Yeah!" he through up one arm, and finally noticed our other hands were connected. I went to let go, but he held it tighter. "Do you have enough money for that anyway?" I blushed. He didn't seem to mind that I was still holding his had, in fact, he was still proceeding to have a conversation with me, as if nothing happened.

"Yeah, I published a couple of books, and I get money sent straight to my bank account. I was hoping my dad didn't find a way to shut it off..." I spun around and looked at the T.V. the news was on. Sora turned to see what happened as well. My eyes widened and so did Soras. We were on the news.

"My daughter was kidnapped by this man, if anyone can bring her back to me, I would be truly thankful, she's my only daughter... and I'm sure most of you good people out there know her by her book." Oh no... "Local authorities were noted that they were last seen at Disneyland leaving in the direction of Arizona. that was about a month ago,the last place they were spotted was in New York." It went back to my father who was in tears. "I know this has been going on for a month now, but I just want my daughter back."

"Crap..."I managed. I looked back and everyone working there was watching the news.

"Hey Amara! If you ever see this, I just wanted to let you know I support you in your decision .. me and Miharu... Go for it." I see Tohru smiling at the camera and holding up a piece sign.

"Hey your her!" Someone shouted. Sora reached for the drinks and we flew into the car, Luckily just before we got in I remembered to put cardboard of my license number, we drove away quickly leaving for the next town.

"That was close! Although we need to stop and pull those covers real quick." I say catching my breath, my heartbeat still racing. "Luckily for us they thought we were in New York. "

He nods. "Yeah wasn't that last week though?" I scratched the back of my neck. "Thank you." He says looking out the window.

"For what?"

"Well helping me... You didn't have to help me at all, and look at all the trouble you're getting into. I feel really bad about that..."

"That's not your fault Sora, this was my choice, I wanted to leave with you. So please don't start feeling guilty about this." I took his hand again and he blushed. "Well since we're close to Florida, why don't we head that way?"

"Sure." He smiles at me and takes a drink. "wow that's good. " Mine was in the cup holder. We were now leaving South Carolina and heading towards Florida, but as we past through Georgia state line I noticed a small carnival. I decided that maybe we needed a break from all this mayhem .. So after 5 hours of driving we go to the nearest hotel.

"Hey Sora... I think it might help, but maybe if we got you different clothes you might blend in a bit, also, we need to take our minds off of this whole mess... Why not got to that little Carnival across the street." His eyes seemed to gleam.

"If it'll help you hide as well..." and he opened the window to look across the street. "And yeah,we didn't really get to do much at Disneyland did we?" I shook my head no. "Alright lets go have some fun!" He chuckles.


End file.
